Spike
|tier = 4 |next = None |previous = Smasher |barrel = Body |id = 55}} The is one of the three Upgrade choices from the Smasher and can be selected at level 45. The upgrade replaces the hexagonal base with 12 spikes surrounding the tank, and slightly increases its base Body Damage. Design The Spike has a similar design to the Smasher. It features a circular body surrounded by twelve black spikes which turn very quickly, which are unique to the class. Technical The Spike, just like its unupgraded form is a melee Class. It can’t upgrade the bullet stats since it doesn’t have a Barrel to shoot. As a Smasher-branched class, it can upgrade the Health Regen, Max Health, Body Damage and Movement Speed ten times instead of seven times. These Stats are not different from any other units of its Class, besides of the base Body Damage, which is slightly higher than of any other tank, making the Spike the most potent melee tank in the game. Strategy *Strong Against: Low DPS, Melee classes. *Weak Against: Destroyer branch, High DPS, High RoF. As the Spike *You can easily defeat other melee Classes, but doing so will leave you vulnerable to attack by any tank with high DPS or RoF. *A good build is 3/10/10/10, which allows you to defeat any other melee Class, and also can take bullet spammer Classes like the Triple Twin and Penta Shot by surprise. However, even with 10 Movement speed this tank is not suitable for chasing tanks with moderate to high DPS as you may be killed before reaching your target. Also, you should beware of other Spikes with this build, as colliding when both are at full health will kill both Spikes at the same time, and they will also attack you when you are at low health. *If you’re caught by a Class with high DPS, run away: your Movement Speed is your first line of defense. *In 2 Teams or 4 Teams, you can ‘pin’ an enemy tank by blocking this path back to their Base, leaving them vulnerable. You can also force them towards your Base this way. Against the Spike *As a Class with high DPS, you shouldn’t have a problem fending off the Spike. Just keep it in the line of fire, and your bullet knockback should push the Spike back enough. However, you still must be careful, as skilled Spikes can attempt to catch you off guard. *As another melee Class, run. There’s nothing you can do unless the Spike is at low health, and even then it’s a risky prospect to take it on. If you are another Spike, tap it slightly and see who has more Health and Body Damage, if both of you are at full health. If the opposing Spike has equal or more Health or Body Damage, don’t ram it until it loses some health. *As a Class from the Destroyer branch, use the threat of your extremely powerful Bullet to keep the Spike at bay. If you don’t have enough Reload to get a second shot at the Spike, run, as most Spikes have maxed-out health. If you have enough health to not get killed instantly by the Spike, challenge it. It all depends on the Max Health of the Spike and your ability to get two shots off before it kills you. *Classes from the Overseer branch can be very situational. If the Spike has low health, then chase after it before it can regenerate. If it has full health, then use your Drones as a defensive shield and flee. Do not let the Spike get in-between you and your Drones, it will kill you instantly. Necromancer with all of its Drones should have no problem dealing with one of these, but, like Overlord, and Overseer, do not let the Spike get in between you and your Drones. *Classes from the Tri-Angle branch with bullet builds are certainly the best counter to the Spike, as they are very fast and can chase it down. However, you must still be careful, and not get too close to it or it may turn back and kill you. If it attempts to do so, either move as you were retreating but keep shooting it, or just run away until you’re far enough to resume attacking. Always keep a fair distance from this tank, as it is highly dangerous to close with. Trivia *Its base Body Damage inflicts more damage than Smasher by approximately 1.2 HP per hit. It takes advantage of this value and at the moment this tank is the strongest melee type in the game. *This is the only tank with a completely unique shape around its body. The spikes themselves are just a design. The tank itself can only cause damage with its circular body. *This tank is the sixth class to have a locked auto spin, aside from the Smasher, Mega Smasher, Auto 5, Auto 3, and the Landmine. *This Class was known for being very bouncy in a glitch that, however, has been fixed. If two Spikes of the same team collided, they would both be knocked back extremely far. The same happened when colliding with the normal Smasher, but the push wouldn’t be that hard. *When Maximized Body Damage and Maximum Health, it is approximately half the HP of an Alpha Pentagon *Strangely, The Ball could beat this tank at a ram Battle. es: ru: zh: fr: pl: tr: ko: pt-br: Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Language Cleanup